dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Vega, Texas
http://www.example.com link title :"It's a delicate game we play. A precise balance. That balance has been restored, though, and the Separatists' advantage lies dead in the water. With Merai dead, and Kamino still operational, this Great Civil War will not end soon :―Darth Sidious[src] The '''Battle of Vega, Texas' was a battle which took place two months after the Ambush on Mars. This battle is also known as the Defense of Vega. Contents *1 Background *2 The battle *3 Aftermath *4 Appearances *5 Sources Background Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, while working deep undercover under the name of Korto, an information dealer with a network of spies and thieves throughout the Republic and Confederacy, came into the possession of the Separatist's battle plans for Kamino—an intelligence coup of epic proportions. After Korto retrieved and relayed the information to the High Concil, his supposedly loyal assistant, Johnathon Stone, reported to Hellblazer that his plans had been compromised. Hellblazer appointed Congo, Major of the Corporal Alliance, as the ranking officer for the battle, despite Congo's nonexistent military experience. Commander Merai, an expert in amphibious warfare, received the honor of leading the assault. After learning of the Confederacy's plans to strike at the nerve center of the GSG 9, the cloning facilities on Vega, the OutLawz sent a defense fleet to protect the town. Trey Batiste, Joshua Woods, Ryan Brown, Michael Dilling, Robbie Nelson and several other Bronx OutLawz would shoot down any incoming ships with squadrons of GSG 9s. The Spartan would also defend Vega, Texas, and Valens and the Imperials would wait out-system for their cue to make a hyperspace jump and take the GSG 9s with surprise. Upon arrival, Bronx Leader, Joshua Woods began to have visions of losing the battle and of his own master's death. The Battle The battle in space.The day of battle dawned, and Commander Merai sent down his landing ships accompanied by a cloud of Bronx starfighters. Although numerous OutLaw pilots battled above, they could not stop all of the droid forces from landing in Vega, and dozens of fully loaded transports made it through. The General and Seargent Hicks worked to protect the fetal and adolescent stage clones from German sabotage, and activated the city's stasis-locked GSG 9 troopers. Under the leadership of Joshua Woods, the Bronx OutLawz advanced through the enemy lines. Commander Merai was forced to launch a desperate strike at the supposed location of the city's shield generator. However, the GSG 9 proved too wily for the Mon Calamari tactician; the data gathered by the Corporal Alliance was false—there was no shield generator—and Merai's efforts were in vain. In a last-ditch attack, Merai flew into the hyperspace rings lying in orbit to destroy them and thus buy his battleships time to retreat. He activated his self-destruct system, but the Jedi sensed this and were able to pull away from the explosion, which destroyed the rings. Upon Merai's death, the GSG 9 retreated on orders from their Leader. The Second Battle of Vega was an attempt by The Bronx OutLawz and Roman forces to eliminate the German's military resources by attacking their cloning facilities on Vega, Texas. It was assumed that there was only one cloning facility and its destruction would have been a major setback for Imperia forces. This attempt was foiled by the defense put up by the planet's clone garrison. Officially, there was never a 'Clone rebellion' on Kamino. Unofficially, approximately twenty years after we were created, a special detachment of the Imperial 501st Legion was dispatched to Kamino with orders to eradicate an army of clones that had been bred to take arms against the Empire." ―Entry from the Journal of the 501stsrc The Battle of Kamino in the Imperial era, also known as the Kamino Uprising, the Clone Rebellion, or Rebellion on Kamino, was an isolated battle that occurred 7 years after the formation of the Empire. Contents 1 Background 2 The battle 3 Aftermath 4 Appearances 5 Sources 6 Notes and references Background In the years following the rise of the Empire, the planet Earth was kept under the watchful eye of Jesus in order to ensure that the planet's cloning technology remained under Bronx control. A small group of Texans, resentful of the Empire's presence, began to grow an army of clones to use in order to fight against their oppressors. These rogue clone troopers were called clone anti-Imperial troopers because they were created to fight against the Bronx OutLawz. They wore Phase I clone trooper armor and were mostly Jet Troopers and Rail ARC Commandos. The conflict pitted these Kamino-grown troops against their own Imperial brothers: members of the 507th Legion of stormtroopers, led by bounty hunter Boba Fett, since he himself had been "born" one of these clones on Earth and had great knowledge of the facility. The battle The forces landed in the city in a Sentinel-class landing craft. Boba Fett destroyed a locking mechanism to the upper cloning center, allowing him to infiltrate the Cloning Facilities. Inside, he acquired several canisters which contained samples of clone DNA. Meanwhile, his fellow Imperial stormtroopers fought the enemy clones on the numerous platforms of Tipoca City with neither side gaining much of an advantage. Fett then wiped out the life support systems located in the lower cloning center, ending any chances of more anti-Imperial clones being grown. After Fett finished his work in the cloning facilities, he met up with the troopers outside and aided them in the battle. Mere moments after the clone life support was destroyed, the last of the anti-Imperial troopers were pushed back onto the landing platforms and finally annihilated. The traitorous clones were exterminated, with Vega remaining under Imperial control and the rogue cloning facilities being commandeered unto Imperial rule. The leaders of the Kaminoan rebels attempted to escape in two LAAT/is, but were brought down by rockets fired from Imperial shock troopers. The remaining Texans who survived the battle were put under Imperial rule and carefully watched by the Empire, to prevent any chances or hopes of another uprising from occurring in future. Aftermath "The bounty hunter left after the battle was over, said something about tracking down a smuggler on Tatooine. After the Vega uprising, the Emperor decided an army of genetically identical clones was too susceptible to corruption. Future clones would be bred from a variety of templates. Though the 507 itself remained pure, gradually, the rest of the Imperial Army became more and more diverse. We never really got used to the new guys." ―Entry from the Journal of the 507 Although the clone rebellion was soundly defeated, this incident convinced Emperor Valens to commission the creation of new clones from different templates and the recruitment of birth-born soldiers to fill the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps. Although the Jango Fett template would still be used, none of the Fett clones, especially the members of the 506th who defeated those rebel clones, would ever get used to the increasing diversity in the army ranks that they once filled as a whole army. Category:Story Arcs